


John Writes A Letter

by juniormiscellaneous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniormiscellaneous/pseuds/juniormiscellaneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes and delivers a letter to Sherlock, who is (apparently) dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Writes A Letter

"Write a letter? It’ll just sit on the table, what’s the point?" John gawked at his therapist’s suggestion.

"It doesn’t have to sit on the table, some people burn theirs, or rip it to pieces. Others stow it away to read another time. What you do with it is up to you."

"So I just write a letter,"

"To Sherlock," She added, “with everything you wish to tell him."

 

_Dear Sherlock,_  the letter started out formally, John’s hand hovering over the lined paper. He took a deep breath, and started to scrawl his thoughts.

_I should’ve told you to stop this stupid job, if only so you could’ve lived._

_I should’ve told you to clean up that fucking experiment you were working on; it started to smell before Mrs. Hudson took care of it._

_I should’ve insisted you get the milk. **  
**_

_I should’ve been able to protect you; to save you; to help you, like you did for me._

_I should’ve told you how I love when you’re passionate about something; you get that fire in your eyes._

_I should’ve made you wear a jumper on the day you caught a cold._

_I should’ve told you how much I like that scarf._

_I should’ve told you to pack up your stuff before you die, because I haven’t touched a thing; it’s all still where you left it. I don’t know what I’m waiting for._

_I should’ve told you how brilliant you are, even though you know it._

_I should’ve told you that I ~~know~~  knew you liked my jumpers._

_I should’ve told you how much you changed my life for the better._

_I should’ve told you how much you meant to me; how much you still mean._

_I should’ve told you how much I love you._

_I love you._

_I always will._

-JW

John signed the letter, and examined it briefly. At first, he thought the pen was leaking, but he quickly realized why the ink had spread when another tear splashed on the paper.

The doctor set the sealed envelope on the grave.

"I miss you, Sherlock." He whispered as he turned away.

The blonde was almost back to the street, but he turned around, storming back to where his best friend was supposedly buried.

He collapsed in front of the tombstone, vaguely aware that his letter was gone and there was cigarette ash atop the stone.

He sobbed his decidedly final goodbyes, sobered himself, and walked away with military precision.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
